Just Good Friends
by SarahCalzona92
Summary: When two best friends make a drunken mistake, does it ruin a strong friendship or could it be the start of something bigger? Please note, this is my first ever FanFic and i appreciate any criticism but this story is written by an adult for adults so please keep in mind the rating will be M and that won't change.
1. Chapter 1

Kissing her neck, Callie's eyes rolled back in her head with the sensation. Her neck was always a soft spot for her but it was rare any of her lovers made use of that information. Arizona though was different. It was like they had been together for years. Every touch, every kiss was perfect.

Their naked bodies molded together as they breathed heavily from pleasure. Rolling her hips on top of the Latina again and again causing her to moan loudly into the Blondes ear.

Moving her lips and tongue to graze down past her Collar Bone, Arizona took a firm breast into her mouth and used her tongue to massage the perky nipple eliciting more moans and groans from Callie.

After lavishing both breasts with equal attention, Arizona moved to her stomach, placing open mouth kisses while she held her sides with both hands.

Finally reaching her target, she kissed just above her mound and on each inner thigh before taking a long swipe with her tongue opening her folds from bottom to top allowing her clit to be released and instantly latching on with her lips and sucking on it while her tongue twirled around it inside her mouth.

Flinging her head back against the pillows, Callie shut her eyes tight trying in vain to hold herself together. Her left hand grasping at the Blonde head between her legs and her right gripping the ruffled sheets of the Latinas bed. She had not felt such pleasure without actually having an orgasm yet. As the Blonde continued her skilled work between her legs she couldn't stifle the moans that left her mouth, in fact it was almost painful to hold back so much but knowing her very nosey roommate was only a short distance away was enough to stop her from screaming the apartment down.

Entering two fingers and pumping at a decent speed all the while using her mouth to bring Callie closer to the edge did the trick. Coming hard and multiple times was the end product but for Callie it was the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, her eyes wide as her mouth shot open, a strangled scream was released as her back arched off the bed.

Opening her eyes suddenly, Callie smiled.

"Just a dream" she thought to herself.

Stretching out her aching legs and trying to lift her arms she felt a dead weight on her stomach, lifting the sheet wrapped around her naked body she saw a pale arm sprawled across her stomach.

Following the arm to wear its owner lay was a messy pile of Blonde hair and the face she saw every day for the last 3 years.

Her breath caught as she thought back to the night before, god it wasn't a dream!

She had slept with Arizona, her best friend and colleague.

"Oh god" she groaned quietly.

They had gone to Joe's the night before with the usual gang of doctors but this time had come home together.

Before she could mentally scold herself anymore, the Blonde beside her started to stir. Now fully sober Callie was terrified of how they would feel being naked and entangled together.

Thinking back to the night before, it was definitely the best sex she had ever experienced and at that it was hard to regret but Arizona was her best friend, this could make or break their friendship.

Groaning at the sunlight hitting her face Arizona lifted her head to face Callie and for the first time since the night before they made eye contact.

"Hey" the Latinas raspy voice managed to get out

"Hey" came the reply in almost a whisper

Sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest "Oh god it wasn't a dream" Arizona eyes wide

"Exactly what I said when I woke" replied Callie

"Jesus! What the hell happened?"

"Really Arizona? Do you want me to explain or does our naked beside each other in bed this morning not explain enough" Callie sarcastically replied

"Oh god how did this happen?" It was as if Arizona was talking to herself, all the answers in the world from Callie still weren't making anything that happened the night before much clearer.

Sighing and swinging her legs to the side of the bed, Callie managed to find some shorts and a tank top on the floor beside her and threw them on. She stood to find Arizona's clothes but could only find her underwear and pants.

"Look I don't remember much either but what I figured was a pretty good dream last night was in fact what happened between us so im gonna take a wild guess and say we went to Joe's with the guys, got drunk, played a dirty drinking game with Cristina, turned ourselves on to no end and instead of picking up some chick or guy at the bar we went home together and had extremely hot sex" Callie took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, starting to feel the effects of a hangover.

A silence fell between the two women trying to come to terms with everything that had happened.

"And now our friendship is arguably on the rocks" Callie spoke up in the silence

"What? No! We just get dressed and forget it ever happened - so we were drunk – so we had sex – it happens!" Arizona said waving her hand as if it was no big deal

Callie looked on in disbelief "Really Arizona – you think its gonna be that easy?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat and shaking her head "Look, nobody saw us ok. We left the bar as friends, nobody saw us enter your apartment block and nobody saw us as anything more than friends! We can go to work today and just go back to normal – no gossip no anything!"

Callie thought for a moment "Ok" she replied a little unsure.

"Ok" Arizona managed a smile "Now where the hell is the rest of my clothes?" looking around the room

Chuckling "Yeah – I think we started stripping in the hallway" Callie opened the door to walk out but quickly shutting it and leaning against it "Shit Arizona hide! Mark and Cristina are out there!"

Quickly scrambling into the bathroom and throwing on the only clothing she had available, Arizona looked around for a place to hide before going with the safe option of sliding in behind the bathroom door.

As if on queue, Mark knocked once before trying to let himself into Callie's room.

"Cal – Are you alive?" Knocking again "Come on Callie open up – Little birdy tells me you scored last night"

Both Callie and Arizona's eyes widened at the mention of Callie "scoring"

Running into the bathroom "Crap Arizona – What the hell do I say to that?" whispering loudly in panic "Just uh – say you didn't score – yeah say that you had a little fun by yourself" winking and smiling at the thought of Callie giving herself a little pleasure.

Rolling her eyes at the Blonde she shook her head "God you're as crud as the man outside the door" walking back to the room she knew Arizona's excuse was probably the only way she could get out of this one knowing Cristina had most definitely heard her moaning last night. Opening the door but holding her foot to it so Mark couldn't barge in, she peeked her head out "Hey" she said in as perky a way possible but she mentally slapped herself because it sounded too fake.

"Oh would you look at that Cristina – Callie has an awful case of sex hair" Mark smirked looking over to Cristina on the couch "No I don't you idiot" Running her hands through her hair in embarrassment "Right so if you didn't score last night – who's clothes are out here in the hallway?" Raising his eyebrows in waiting.

Callie couldn't process quick enough to answer with a decent enough lie but when she heard Arizona say "Shit!" in realization that her clothes had giving her away, she quickly spat out "Ok, ok - I picked someone up last night at the bar – but she's gone home and I cant even remember her name so it doesn't matter now" brushing the matter off "Now hand me that blouse and let me get showered for work in peace please" sticking her hand out and refusing to make eye contact with either friends.

Looking between Cristina and Callie, Mark smiled but wasn't entirely convinced "Ok" handing the blouse to Callie "But I don't remember you talking to anyone else other than our gang in the bar?" "Where did you meet her?" Narrowing his eyes at his best friend "Well when I sent Arizona on her way in a cab – I came back to the bar but got stopped at the doorway by this red head – I think her name was Kate or Kim – anyway, she had much the same thoughts as me and didn't take long before we were hightailing it back here" Smiling smugly at her convincing lie rather than what Mark thought she was smiling over.

There was a slight pause before Mark nodded "Nice Torres" holding his hand up for a High Five before Callie rolled her eyes and closed the door in his face and locking it

"Ok Torres – you can have your quiet time now but your giving me the details later at the coffee cart" Sighing and dropping her head back against the door and closing her eyes, Arizona quietly stepped out from the bathroom and took the blouse from Callie's hands

"I'm impressed" the Blonde spoke while putting on her blouse. Opening her eyes and looking at Arizona "What?" she quirked a small sideways smile "Well" Arizona started "You cant lie – you cant lie to me – you cant lie to Mark – we just know your lie face" Callie chuckled at this "My lie face?" "Yeah – your eyes search the room and you furrow your brow like your thinking too hard"

Callie laughed a little trying not to let Cristina hear "Well I hope he fell for that"

A silence fell between them once again "Well I guess I better try and get out of here" Arizona said breaking the awkward silence "Yeah – I'll distract Cristina and you'll have to go on your own from there" Callie said about to turn the handle of the door to peak out. Grabbing Callie's hand over the handle of the door, Arizona stopped her "We are going to have to talk about what happened last night"

Sighing Callie looked to her eyes " I know – look I know that this is weird and we are friends but I actually really enjoyed last night – and I know it was a mistake – friends shouldn't do that sort of thing but it felt good and I want you to know that i don't regret it – not one bit"

Smiling shyly, not expecting to hear them words, Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach "I'm glad because I had fun too and I don't regret any of it either"

Taking a risk, Arizona cupped Callie's cheek and pressed her lips to the Latina's to confirm her thoughts in the kiss but just as soon as it started she ended it.

Biting her lip Arizona smiled "Sorry I couldn't help myself – had to know what it was like when I was sober since I wont be able to again"

Smiling in reply Callie quickly leaned forward and latched herself onto Arizona's lips and brought her hand up to hold her head in place.

Arizona was shocked at the sudden embrace but didn't mind one bit, she had expected Callie to regret the whole thing and march her out her front door as quick as possible but the Blonde knew as much as the Latina did that the sex the previous night was not to be forgotten too easily.

Moving their lips together whilst breathing through their noses, their kiss was sensual and passionate, not the kiss you'd share with a one-night stand let alone your best friend

Slowing the kiss, Callie leaned her forehead to Arizona's and lightly pecked her lips over and over not wanting to separate just yet.

"I better go" Arizona breathed out as she grazed her lips across Callie's again "Yeah" Callie smiled and softly kissed the Blonde for the last time.

Sitting beside Cristina on the couch holding a cup of coffee, she could finally relax. Arizona had managed to get out without Cristina noticing or Mark catching her.

She thought back to the night before and smiled, she was worried how this would affect their friendship but she couldn't help but think about how much she enjoyed the night. Never before was she so satisfied from just sex, sure Mark was a decent lay but he was never so passionate and intense like Arizona was. Erica was good too but Arizona blew them both out of the water.

Cristina glanced over to her friend as she was reading a magazine "She must have been good" Startled from her thoughts Callie shook her head "Unbelievable" taking one last sip of her coffee she stood from the couch and headed to her room to get ready for her days work.

As promised, Mark stood waiting at the coffee cart with two coffees in hand as Callie made her way to the attending's lounge "Great" she mumbled to herself as she spotted him leaning next to Teddy.

"Well well if it isn't my little horny bear" Mark spouted a little to loud allowing everyone at the cart to hear including a certain Blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Giggling to herself Arizona caught up with her two friends to hear what was sure to be a great story from the Latina. "Mark! God!" Slapping his free arm that she had taken a coffee from "The whole hospital will think I'm a whore if you don't shut that big mouth of yours"

Walking towards the lounge with Arizona and now Teddy along side, Mark began his interrogation "So – tell me horny bear – how was she?" Mark smirked as Arizona jumped in "Yeah horny bear – how was she?" wiggling her eyebrows towards the Latina.

Nearly choking on her coffee before she looked to Arizona with a glare and mouthed "Im warning you" before turning to Mark and Teddy who were smiling to themselves "Please stop with the horny bear before people hear you" Entering the attending's lounge and following Callie to her locker while she changed into her scrubs, Mark chuckled "Ok Torres but your not getting out of it – spill!"

"Fine" Callie spat turning around and lifting her shirt over her head, three gasps rang out through the room before Callie could speak "What?" she looked at the three sets of wide eyes except Arizona was significantly more red than the other two, she followed their line of sight and looked down, nothing on her front so she turned her back to the mirror and there from her shoulder blades to the small of her back were seven or eight red scratch marks "Oh god" she groaned and quickly pulled a scrub top over her head and down her body as fast as possible "Torres you dawg!" is all a smirking Mark Sloan could say before Teddy just chuckled and Arizona averted her eyes and kept her coffee to her lips.

"So Torres – do we need to ask how the sex was – cause I think they speak for themselves" Teddy slapped him lightly "Of course we still need to hear Mark right Arizona?" Finally snapping her from her mortified state "Uh um yeah" is all she could strangle out trying to keep herself as cocky as possible in front of Callie. Giving her a "don't you dare" look, Callie shook her head at her three friends but it was enough to give Arizona a kick, she wanted to see how she would describe last night because to her it was pretty amazing and nothing like an ego boost from the person you slept with.

"So Calliope – you were just about to tell us?" grinning widely before sipping her coffee.

Glaring at the Blonde "Yeah right – well where do I start then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who has showed interest in this story.****I'm sorry its not punctuated or laid out very well but writing wouldn't be my strongest point but i'll try my best to have it as readable as possible. I'm an avid reader of FanFic's and i just had this idea in my head a while now so i thought it was about time i shared it. Enjoy and i hope to have Chapter 3 up as soon as possible.**

Sighing "Well it all started when I uhhh bumped into this red head at the door on the way in – she was on the way home I guess but she struck up the conversation"

Glancing to Arizona before flicking her eyes back to her two other members of this very intrigued audience

"She came on strongly – very flirtatious but I cant say I was the victim – I came on just as strong" chuckling and biting her lip.

She let her mind slip back to the night before.

She planned on telling the real story that happened just replacing Arizona with the fictional character.

* * *

_Standing waiting for a cab, the air was thick with sexual tension. _

_The harmless flirting between the Blonde and Latina towards the end of the night had enough affect on them both but neither wanted to make that first daring move and secretly they wished the other would._

_"I had a great night Calliope – but…" clearing her throat and taking a deep breath "I'm not sure I want it to end yet"_

_Biting her lip and mentally thanking the gods that Arizona had taken the step before she could nervously stammer out some lame excuse for inviting the Blonde back to her place "I don't either" is all she needed to say before taking the Blondes hand in hers and leading her towards the apartment block across the street._

_Arizona smiled and happily followed the Latina into her building._

_In their drunken states they didn't really factor in tomorrow, it was all about tonight and the fun they intended on having. Both women and flirted with the idea all night little to their friends knowledge._

_It began when Cristina had a great idea of started a drinking game, basically outing both their thoughts of needing sex tonight._

_When Arizona had glanced to Callie over the table she could see the desire in her eyes and she shamelessly moved her foot up the Brunettes calf and narrowed her eyes._

_Callie almost choked on her drink but after straightening herself up, bit her lip and sent her a sultry wink._

_The women had wound themselves up to no end come home time and in an effort to release some sort of tension, Callie had offered to walk Arizona to a cab which wasn't unusual so their friends didn't take much notice._

_Now entering the elevator and hitting the button for the fifth floor both women knew what was in store for them._

_It wasn't an invitation for a coffee or wine it was an invitation to have some meaningless sex to ease both of their needs. Yeah sure they were best friends and sure she slept with her male best friend numerous times but Arizona had never came on to Callie before and vice versa, even after all their friends efforts to hook them up at the start, they had fallen into a strong friendship rather than a fling, but over the last couple of weeks they had wanted a bit more than just friendship._

_None spoke of this want but it was there, especially when they had a night in Joe's and enough alcohol to release their courage._

_Smiling and looking at their entwined hands, Callie was nervous. Sure she had a lot to drink but this was Arizona, her best female friend, the one who she told everything to and spent days and nights talking._

_She always found her very attractive and kicked herself from time to time for not taking Mark's advice and bedding her as soon as the notion came up but she knew the friendship they had now was worth her sexual frustration._

_Yes this wasn't exactly normal for friends to do but in her mind she had done this with Mark and it only made their relationship stronger in the long run._

_She hadn't slept with Mark in months even a year now that she thought about it but they had slept together and now they were friends so what harm to have a bit of fun with Arizona._

_Swallowing her nerves she turned to face Arizona as the elevator started to move, looking to her lips and back to the strikingly blue eyes she bit her own lip "screw it" she thought and forcefully pressed herself into the Blonde, cupping her face with both hands and pushing her back into the steel wall as she connected their lips in a hard yet passionate embrace._

_Slightly taken aback, Arizona paused for a split second before smiling into the kiss and grasping at the Latina's curvy hips and pressing her body tighter._

_Swiping her tongue across Callie's full bottom lip she was immediately granted access to her mouth and her tongue met the Brunettes in what she could only describe as delicious._

_It wasn't messy or over exagerated, it was perfect and they both met each other's movements with perfect timing._

_They only separated for a second to exit the elevator when it reached their floor but soon they were reconnected in that heated kiss._

_Guiding Callie backwards to her door using the lapels of her leather jacket all the while trying to keep her footing as the Latina's hands held her hips tight to her body._

_They reached Callie's door and without even thinking, Arizona had her hand in Callie's jacket pocket and pulling out her keys._

_She fiddled with them a bit before dropping them to the ground, groaning at the sound of keys hitting the floor, Arizona took a step away from the Brunettes lips to quickly retrieve the keys and fumbled with them again._

_Callie rolled her eyes at the panicked Blonde and grabbed the keys from her and slid it in the lock and opened the door._

_Grinning at Arizona and pulling her through the door before kicking it closed behind her they made a beeline for the bedroom while they reconnected their lips._

_Tugging on Arizona's blouse, Callie lifted it up and over the Blondes head and dropped it in the hallway before they even made it to the bedroom._

_Making their way into Callie's room, only parting that one time to remove Arizona's shirt._

_Reaching the bed Callie gently pushed Arizona down, turning quickly to close and lock the door she returned to a smirking Blonde laying in her bra and jeans and propped up on her elbows._

_Walking as seductively as she could Callie crawled up the bed and re-took Arizona's lips in her own and sliding her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra._

_In one swift movement the bra popped open to a slightly shocked Blonde who smiled into the kiss._

_Going by reputation, Callie was quite the animal in bed and she definitely had a confidence that not many women portrayed in the throws of foreplay._

_The once shy Brunette was drawing confidence from the beautiful woman beneath her, yes she was known for being dominant and "dirty hot" but it was only brought on by who she slept with._

_When she was with George, sex was normally awkward at best and now that she thought of it, pretty boring. With Mark it was sometimes rough and wild but she liked it that way with her friend, no emotional connections just hot sex._

_But now with Arizona, she wasn't sure how to approach it._

_Yes wild and rough would probably have been the best option but there was something about Arizona that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew having intimate and passionate sex could be a bad idea with her best friend but she didn't see herself being able to hold back any emotion with the Blonde._

_Removing her bra completely, Callie began to kiss Arizona's neck and jaw line allowing her right hand to cup her breast and pinch her nipple between her finger and thumb._

_Kissing a path to her breasts, the Latina took her nipple into her mouth while her left hand gave her other breast attention._

_Not wanting to rush but needing to feel Callie further South, the Blonde rolled her hips up to meet the Brunette's._

_Receiving the message loud and clear, Callie sat back on her heels between Arizona's legs and started to unbutton her jeans before tugging them down her legs and discarding them onto the floor and quickly followed by her panties._

_Swallowing hard, Callie took in the sight before her._

_Perfection is what crossed her mind before she bit her lip and removed her own shirt._

_She stood up and quickly unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them away while Arizona sat up to her knees and unclasped her bra._

_Now face-to -face, the Blonde latched her lips onto the Latina's and pulled her back down onto the bed._

_If any of them had second thoughts now it would be too late. It had progressed so far that it would be unforgivable to stop now._

_Sucking and nipping at her neck, Callie husked out the first words they had spoken since the bar "God your so sexy" brushed Arizona's ear and the Blonde rolled her eyes back into her head._

_Never before has words made her so turned on as she was now._

_Starting a journey South, Callie left a wet trail of kisses down Arizona's creamy body, from her collar bone all the way to her stomach she devoured her skin every way she could._

_Settling herself between Arizona's legs, she inhaled a lung full of the sweetest scent, the heavy arousal of her best friend._

_Kissing her folds and little tuft of hair above her goal, she could feel the Blonde getting impatient._

_Using both hands, she held down the smaller women by her pelvis and let her tongue dip into the Blonde's opening before giving her a flat-tongued lick all the way to her clit._

_Whimpering at the sensation, Arizona's eyes once again rolled back into her head._

_Out of all the women she had slept with in the past, this woman was by far giving her the most pleasure before she had really begun._

_Taking her clit fully in her lips now, she twirled her tongue around it before returning to her entrance and dipping her tongue in._

_The moans that filled the room only intensified as the Latina picked up the pace._

_"Oh god Callie" was the reply she got when she placed two fingers inside and curled them._

_Repeating the process and continuing to lavish her clit, it wasn't long before she could feel her walls closing around her fingers and the clenching of her pelvis below her free hand._

_It took one more curl of her fingers to send Arizona over the edge. Moaning her name loudly she threw her head back in ecstasy, grasping at anything she could she managed to grab Callie's free hand and the sheets beside her while the orgasm took over her body._

_Lapping up the remainder of her release, Callie slowly brought Arizona from her bliss and gently removed her fingers and licked them clean._

_The Blondes head lulled to the side as she pulled on Callie's hand allowing her to crawl back up beside her and lay face-to-face._

_Smiling she kissed the Blonde softly. "Wow" came the raspy reply from Arizona before kissing her hand and placing it on her chest._

* * *

The sound of a beeping pager brought Callie from her thoughts.

Arizona groaned in realization that it was in fact hers.

The Latina had describe in far less detail how she had managed to bring home this mysterious woman from the bar but with the smile plastered on her face, Arizona knew she was drifting back to their night.

"That's my pager guys – guess I'll miss the best bit of the story huh?" Smiling at the Brunette

"No just cut to the chase Cal cause I gotta run too" Mark interrupted "Was the sex good – yay or nay?" Wiggling his eyebrows

Opening the door but not exiting, Arizona waited on the answer with a big grin on her face watching the Latina shift nervously in her spot.

"Well umm" she started unsure how to answer without giving the already swelled ego of the perky Peds doctor another boost.

Looking over to the grinning Blonde, she shrugged "I guess" is all she managed to get out before the Blonde narrowed her eyes "You guess?" Arizona asked slightly annoyed but trying not to seem too obvious "Sounds to me like she rocked your world" smiling innocently at the now blushing Brunette.

"Well yeah she was good but – I've had better!" The Latina smirked and grabbed her lab coat before brushing passed the less than cocky Blonde who stood planted to the spot with wide eyes.

"She means me" Mark proudly spoke up before exiting the lounge followed by Teddy.

Teddy stopped and turned to the now stunned Arizona "Are you coming or what"

Shaking her head from disbelief "Umm - yeah sorry" she replied, finally closing the door and catching up with her colleagues.

Before going there separate ways "Lunch at 1pm everyone?" Mark called out and receiving two nods in reply.

"Good cause I feel there's more to Torres's story than we know – catch you later guys"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay wow! Did not expect such a great response but i guess you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the good reviews/favourites/follows etc. I hope chapter 3 is to your expectations. Enjoy!**

* * *

Smiling to herself as she filled out her patient's chart, Callie thought back to the dropped face on Arizona when she hit her with the witty comment.  
Sure it was a low blow but it was hilarious to see the cocky Peds surgeon be put in her place.

Leaning against the nurses station whilst she continued working on her charts, chewing on the pen in concentration she didn't notice that she was not alone and jumped at the voice beside her.

"Hey" the perky Blonde chirped as she leaned beside the Latina.

"Jesus Arizona – can you not sneak up on me like that?"

"Oops sorry – thought you would of heard me rolling towards you" she smiled.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" looking at the Brunette innocently "I hear Mark isn't finished interrogating you yet"

Callie rolled her eyes "That guy is a creep – if it's not his sex life he's mouthing about its somebody else's"

"That's Mark for you" Clearing her throat "Speaking of Mark – ummm – is he who you were talking about earlier – you know – when you said you had better" Arizona shyly asked

Looking up from her chart in surprise, Callie turned to Arizona who was looking at her feet and picking at her fingers.  
In that moment she looked adorable, no longer the cocky Peds surgeon but a shy little Blonde haired beauty who she couldn't help but adore.

Smiling widely and ducking her head to meet blue eyes, she finally got Arizona to lift her head to look at her.

"You know" Callie started "I was just kidding" Clicking her pen closed and putting it into her lab coat pocket as Arizona to raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Besides – Mark Sloan has nothing on you baby" she husked close to Arizona's ear before stepping back, winking and walking off down the hall towards the elevator.

Once again she had left the Blonde frozen to the spot this time with a slowly growing grin plastered across her face.

"Well" Callie turned around "Are you coming or not?"

Snapping Arizona from her daze, she spun on her heel and skipped to catch up with the Brunette.

They entered the elevator and stood close beside each other.  
Close enough that the backs of their hands brushed.  
Arizona let her index finger hook around Callie's baby finger and they both smiled at the contact, staying like that until they reached their floor where they were forced to separate.

Walking towards the cafeteria together they went straight to the queue and glanced towards the table were Mark, Teddy and Alex Karev sat.

"Great now Karev is going to be questioning me" Callie said letting out a breath

"Hey – could be worse – you might not of gotten any sex last night" she replied with a wink "To them – I sure as hell didn't" she said with a laugh "Teddy said she's worried about me – that I'm celibate or some crap"

Laughing at the Blonde "Well little do they know huh?" Callie smirked at Arizona before ordering their food and taking the tray to their table.  
Setting it down beside Mark and taking a seat, Arizona took the seat directly across from her and beside Alex.

"So horny bear – I hear you got laid last night" Alex questioned with a smirk

Callie glared at Mark "God Sloan – what the hell?" hitting his shoulder as he laughed "What can I say Torres – news travels fast – but – it wasn't me who told Karev" he said pointing towards the table beside them where Meredith and Cristina sat smiling like idiots.

Groaning and letting her forehead hit the table with a bang "Great – just great" she managed to groan out.

"Well I for one think its awesome" Arizona chirped in trying to be of help "Who else at this table got to have sex last night – huh?" she questioned while scanning the table.

All of their heads dropped as they played with their food "Yeah – I thought so"

Lifting her head from the table, Callie smiled at the Blonde and mouthed "thank you"

Mark interrupted their silent moment "For what its worth – I'm jealous" he said around a mouthful of food.

Callie smirked as she ate her lunch "Well that must be a first – Mark Sloan jealous of some one's sex life"

"Hey don't get me wrong – I'm all for lady loving but if you hadn't met that red head you probably would of ended up in bed with me"

At that, Callie almost choked on her food "Ew Mark no I wouldn't – I'm so over that phase" she blushed, glancing quickly at the Blonde across from her who now had her head down refusing to look up

"Well I saw them eyes you had on you last night – they screamed horny" Mark announced a little too loudly

Sinking into her chair "Mark I swear – shut it before the whole hospital hears you" Callie growled out, blushing a darker shade of red

"and hey why not crawl into bed with your best lay ever – hardly anything wrong with that" he continued with a smug look on his face

"Oh yeah Mark?" Callie spoke up "What makes you think that?" she smirked knowing she got Arizona's full attention now

"Well you said it yourself this morning" scanning the confused faces of the three women he was in the company of.

"No Mark – I believe I said I had better" She smiled "you chose to assume it was you"

"Wait a minute" Mark began, clenching his fist on the table "I'm not the best you've had?"

"Sorry Mark – but I was only kidding earlier – red head was" Callie replied with a smile

At the corner of her eye sat a very smug and once again a very cocky Peds surgeon.

The rest of the table bar Callie were unawares but she couldn't help herself by letting out a loud "HA!"

All eyes turned to her and as she ducked her head once again causing Teddy to speak up "Well Mark – the Sloan Method is no match for our mystery red head it seems"

After lunch the gang separated once again. Mark left to mop in his lab while Teddy got stuck into a six-hour surgery with Alex leaving to assist Bailey.  
Arizona on the other hand stood at the Peds nurses station twirling her phone in her hand, contemplating on sending a certain Brunette a quick text.  
Writing out the text and hovering her finger over the send button for a second before pressing it, she let out a breath and awaited the reply.

On the other end, Callie felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she spoke to her patient.  
She finished up her discussion and walked out into the hallway.  
Checking her phone and smiling seeing who the message was from, she swiped the screen and began reading the text.

_Meet in 5mins on-call room 3 – need to talk about last night! X_

Quickly typing a reply and pocketing her phone, Callie put her patient's chart away and proceeded to on-call room 3 as requested.  
When she arrived, she took a deep breath and lightly knocked before entering and closing the door behind her.  
The room was dark but she could see the Blonde haired beauty sitting on the bed across the room.

"Hey" she greeted the Latina and stood from the bed.

"Hey" Callie replied with a tight smile on her face.

She wasn't sure why but seeing the Blonde now made her palms sweaty and her heart beat a little faster than before.  
A sense of nervousness flooded her body and she let out a breath to calm herself.

Arizona was the first to speak.

"You know – I really had no idea what I was going to say to you when I text you to come here" She began to slowly pace and search the room with her eyes putting Callie slightly at ease knowing she too was as nervous as she.

"I know I said we needed to talk about last night but really I don't even know where to start" she let out a small laugh "because really – last night well – it was great" smiling she finally looked towards the Brunette "I don't need to ask you, if you feel the same way because I know you Calliope – I've known you for three years now and your pretty predictable"

Callie chuckled at this "Your calling me predictable after what we did last night?"

Shaking her head with a smile "Yeah okay that was pretty spontaneous but what I mean is your face – I can read it now and I know that when you talk about last night – even though your telling the guys about this red head that doesn't exist – I – I can see you smile"

Arizona paused a moment and took a step closer to Callie "Okay I'm rambling now" she laughed lightly at the Latina who nodded in agreement

"I guess what im trying to say is – that – I don't want last night to be a once off"

Pausing for a moment to register what she just heard, Callie couldn't quite believe it. Sure they had spoken that morning and had that kiss but she was sure the Blonde had no interest in anything more, after all it was her suggestion to just forget it ever happened or at least try to forget.

Callie must have been in a daze for much longer than she thought because Arizona was the next one to speak.

"Calliope – I'm gonna need to hear words" she smiled lightly but it wasn't enough to hide the worry in her eyes.

"I – I – sorry I – its just – woah – I didn't expect that at all" she laughed nervously at her own stuttering.

"I guess after what you said this morning – that we just try and forget it ever happened –" Callie began again but was cut off by the Blonde who winced at the words she used.

"I know I said that but – honestly – until you kissed me – I figured you'd want to just leave it as a one nightstand and pretend it never happened – but then you did kiss me and wow what a kiss" she chuckled

"I couldn't – I knew I couldn't pretend it never happened"

She stepped closer to the Brunette once again, this time placing her hands on Callie's fore arms which were shoved into her lab coat pockets.

"I know this is sudden Calliope – and I know that what we done wasn't normal for friends but honestly – the things we feel for each other aren't friendly anymore – you know it – I know it"

Callie smiled at that truth as Arizona closed the gap between them and cupped caramel cheeks with her hands.

Pausing only a whisper away from the Latinas lips "So – lets try this" she husked, more a statement than a question.

Callie's eyes flicked between the Blondes lips and her sparkling blue eyes

"Okay" she whispered before grasping the smaller woman's hips and embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Arizona smiled against plump lips and dropped her jaw to allow tongues to brush slightly.  
She knew her speech was bold but she also knew it was needed.  
Dr. Calliope Torres was a sucker for romance and being her best friend of three years, she knew that if she wanted to show her that she was capable of being more than a friend she needed to use the big guns and being a Robbins, big guns meant speeches. It's what she knew best.

Slowing their kiss, Callie pressed her forehead against the Blondes and grinned.

"You know we can't tell anyone about us yet – they'll have a field day"

Arizona giggled at this, knowing the entire hospital was already well aware of Callie's romp with a mysterious red head the night before.

"I know" she nodded with a smile "We'll give this a shot – just us – no nosey Mark Sloan – no prying hospital full of gossiping nurses– just me and you, okay?"

Pecking the Blonde on the lips "Okay" she smirked "So we are going to have to be very sneaky Dr. Robbins – no touching or flirting in public – can you contain yourself?"

Arizona grinned widely "You should ask yourself that question Dr. Torres" she paused and began to leave the on-call room before turning in the doorway to face the Latina

"After all - I am your best sex ever" at that she gave a sultry wink and left a grinning Brunette to eat her words.

Callie waited a moment just to process what had happened.

On her way to meet Arizona she had it in her head that they would just make a deal to never speak of that night again much to her disappointment.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would now be dating Arizona Robbins, the hot Peds surgeon who had become such an important person in her life.  
Keeping it away from their friends and the hospital at this moment in time was their safest option.  
Obviously when the time came, they would announce their relationship to their coworkers but right now, especially since they had only slept together once, it was best that no body knew.

Shrugging to herself at the thought of sneaking around

"How hard could it be?" she mumbled to herself before heading back to her day, this time with an extra skip in her step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry for taking so long, by the time i got a chance to write my internet gave up. I'm now using my laptop through my phones 4G so i can post this, thanks so far for all the reviews.**  
**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Eight weeks ago, Callie and Arizona would have laughed if someone told them they would be dating but here they are cuddled together in Arizona's bed, kissing and giggling like teenagers.

Yes they were still technically in the honeymoon period of their relationship but they felt incredibly comfortable around each other, even more so when they could actually get alone time.  
Because Callie lived with Cristina they normally spent their free nights in Arizona's apartment.

Saying that, free nights were very few and far between but they did tend to make up for it in an on-call room or supply closet if need be.

Nobody knew of their relationship yet and they still weren't ready to tell anyone. Mainly because they felt at ease with each other and liked the fact that know one in the hospital gossiped about their relationship and a certain Dr. Sloan kept his pervy comments to himself, well to an extent.

See, because they didn't want to come clean about their relationship, they had to make up two mystery women.

One who the group already knew as the red head or "Kate" from the bar whom Callie was now "dating" but did not see it as a serious thing just a bit of fun and a Brunette named "Carly" who Arizona was "seeing" also nothing serious but enough to keep Teddy and Mark off their backs although two months later and the two best friends were starting to get irritated at not meeting these women yet.

They were so invested in hiding their relationship that they had even changed their names in their cell phones to Kate and Carly, just because they loved sharing flirty texts during the day and didn't want to risk getting caught out.

Kissing below Callie's jaw, Arizona relished the reaction it brought from the woman below her. It was 7am and they had a couple more minutes to fool around before getting ready for work.

"Mmmh – do we have to work today" Callie hummed in enjoyment

"If I had any say about it – I'd lock you in my apartment and have my way with you all day and night" Arizona husked before continuing her work on Callie's sensitive neck and chest.

"mmmh very hot – but a little creepy" the Latina giggled

The Blonde didn't waiver, just smiled as she kissed her way back to her lips and gently let their tongues brush in a sensual kiss.  
It didn't last as long as they would both wanted it though as Callie's pager shrieked that horrible sound they had come to hate.

Groaning and rolling off the naked Brunette, Arizona could only pout as her equally grumpy lover stretched across the bed to check the device.

"Great – 911 in the ER" Callie grumbled as she hauled her naked body out of the bed and padded across the room to the closet where she now had a small selection of clothes for the nights she spent there.

Smiling at her lover as she trailed her eyes up and down the perfect body she now called her own, Arizona couldn't contain the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

It was still very surreal to her that this woman that she pined for, for so long was now who she woke up to more often than not.

"What are you smiling at?" the Latina smirked, bringing Arizona out of her daze

Climbing out of the bed and strolling up to Callie, she grasped the naked hips of the brunette and pulled her tight to her body "I'm just happy – you make me happy"

A slow grin made its way onto Callie's face as she wrapped her hands around the Blondes neck, pulling her into a gentle kiss "Me too – I don't think I could be happier"

Smiling and pulling away before smacking the Latina on the bottom "Get your happy ass ready then!"

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Callie gave Arizona one last kiss before exiting the Blondes BMW X5, because as soon as they stepped into the parking lot, it meant they were once again just good friends.

A quick goodbye and a promise to meet during the day, Callie jogged at a quick pace to get her scrubs on before hitting the ER.  
Arizona on the other hand had time to stroll in and grab a coffee on the way.

"Robbins!" Mark shuffled in beside the Blonde as they stood waiting at the Coffee Cart queue.

"Hey Mark!" the perky surgeon chirped

"Well well – someone got laid last night" Mark smirked "Good for you"

"What – how did – huh?" Arizona stuttered in disbelief at his 6th sense for post coital glow

"Hey what can I say – I've got a gift" he smiled smugly "So – Carly is it? – or did you get bored of your hot Brunette that you wont let us meet and screw someone new?"

"God Mark you really are a creep – but no I didn't get bored – getting bored is not really possible with this woman" Arizona swooned as she spoke about Callie, the dreamy smile returning to her lips for the second time today

Wide-eyed "Wow she must be something else in the sheets – I really gotta meet her Robbins!" Mark exclaimed taking a sip of his coffee as they began the short journey to the attending's lounge

"You will some day" Arizona brushed him off with a waving hand

"Don't give me that – between you and Torres and your little secret affairs – I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me" Mark pouted into his coffee

"Look Mark – it's just all a little new for me and Cal – Carly!" she corrected herself quickly "and I'm sure it's the same with Callie" taking a sip from her coffee before continuing "The last two months have been great – I mean I know Callie says its only a bit of fun with her and - uh Kate - but if she feels the way I do about Carly – then I know it's a lot more than that – so just give us time ok to enjoy what we have and I'm sure when we are ready – we'll introduce you guys – ok?"

Mark exhaled "Fine!" chuckling "It kind of sounds like you and Torres are together by that little speech" he continued to laugh lightly

Shifting her eyes and letting out a nervous laugh "Ha – yeah – that would be weird"

They continued getting dressed in their scrubs in silence before shrugging on their lab coats.

Shaking his head to himself, Mark began "I still think your idiots for not giving it a try"

Arizona smiled before making her way out of the lounge "Hey who knows? – we might screw up our current situations and crawl into bed with each other"

Mark smiled at the thought "Man – that would be hot!"

The Blonde laughed as she pushed Mark on the shoulder before going their separate ways towards their departments.

* * *

"Oh god – Calliope!"

"Shhh Arizona – we gotta be quiet in here" Callie looked up from her position between the Blondes legs

They had met ten hours later in their favourite on-call room after a tough day for them both.  
The ER was buzzing with activity all day and neither of them were off their feet until this moment, and what a way to release some tension than having a quickie before rejoining their team in the ER.  
A quick look across the ER was enough for Arizona to know exactly where the Latina was going and she quickly delegated her crew before hurriedly making her way to the third floor on-call room.

"S-sorry – continue please" the Blonde stuttered out before biting her lip

As requested Callie dipped her head back down under the covers and continued her ministrations while Arizona squirmed beneath her once again.

As it was only a quickie, Callie didn't have time to tease or prolong the sensations she was giving so she went in for the kill, using fingers and tongue combined to bring her to an orgasm as quick as possible.

But as the familiar twinge pulled at her lower abdomen, the on-call room burst open with two kissing bodies falling inside.  
Gasping at the intrusion, Arizona suddenly clamped her legs around Callie's head and pulled the covers to just below her chin. They wouldn't go any further with the second body on hers trapping them at her feet.  
Hearing the gasp, the two new comers pulled apart and looked to the occupied bed.

"Oh crap – sorry – sorry" Jo Wilson, the intern exclaimed as she slapped her hands to her eyes and walked straight back out the door she came in but unlike his girlfriend, Alex Karev smirked and stood rooted to the spot.

"Nice Robbins!" he nodded with that same smirk

"Karev! Get the hell out!" Arizona shrieked but he didn't budge from his spot at the doorway

He just nodded his head toward the other lump under the covers "Who have you got under there?" he whispered before Arizona could pick up the pillow behind her and throw it at the door

That was his cue to leave, and he turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

"Crap" was the muffled reaction from the body underneath

Callie slowly crawled up the Blondes body and peaked her head out of the covers to become face to face with her lover.

"I thought you locked the door?" the Latina questioned

"Clearly - I didn't" Arizona deadpanned

Callie could only smile at her flustered lover "Hey it's ok – he didn't know it was me" she soothed, kissing the Blonde slowly

"I know but now people are going to ask questions about who was it between my legs in an on-call room while I'm apparently seeing a woman named Carly who isn't a member of staff here" Arizona exhaled

"Oh – right!" Pushing herself up off Arizona

"Hey – where do you think your going?" Arizona questioned as she grasped the Brunettes shoulders

"Well I assumed –" Callie began but was cut off by the woman beneath her

"Well you assumed wrong – get back down there and finish what you started" said the smirking Blonde as she pushed the Latina down by her shoulders

Smiling at Arizona and shaking her head, she obliged "You're the boss" she quickly replied before returning to her place under the covers.

* * *

Two days later and the rumour mill was in full swing as predicted by Arizona. Alex made the rookie error in telling Meredith Grey about his discovery in the third floor on-call room.

What began as harmless chat between him and his long time friend, ended in a full-blown story circulating the hospitals staff.

Grey had told Yang of course who then in turn blurted it out in the OR with a certain Dr. Altman present. All the scrub nurses ears lit up and they done their job in spreading it like a virus.

Teddy of course wasn't impressed since Arizona was her best friend but she was interested none-the-less and got the whole story from Yang while they operated.

Basically Karev had mentioned that the Peds surgeon was having sex with somebody, but it wasn't just anybody, it was a doctor. How did he know it was a doctor? Well Callie had unfortunately left her lab coat hanging on the bunk bed alongside Arizona's and Alex being the Alex, managed a quick scope of the room before he left.

So now that it was confirmed that it wasn't just any old random nurse just made the story even juicier, especially since Arizona is supposedly seeing someone else.  
But as fun as it was for the rest of the hospital, it wasn't very entertaining for the two involved.  
Callie had to stand in OR's and listen to the gossip going about and bite her lip.  
She knew if she got involved people would get suspicious which made everything worse. Between the nurses and Mark Sloan she was going to crack sooner or later.  
Her anger was threatening to explode each time someone mentioned Arizona or tried to pin her as a cheater.

Sitting in the cafeteria, having an afternoon coffee with Mark and Teddy, Callie was almost shaking with anger.  
She had enough of Mark and his petty gossiping now but he kept pushing her.

"I'm telling you Torres – I think she's sleeping with Dr. Fields" Mark spoke around a mouth full of apple

Teddy shook her head "No Mark – I don't think so – It's got to be that new resident – what's her name again? Sadie is it?"

And that was it, the last straw.

Slamming her hands down on the table and standing up so fast that the chair she was once sitting on got sent backwards with such force it almost took out the table behind it "Stop it! Both of you! – for god sake let the woman have some peace! – she's not sleeping with any of them ok!"

Both Mark and Teddy sat wide-eyed waiting on Callie to elaborate but she just stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down on the two gossipers.

"And how would you know?" Mark started "Did she say something to you?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Callie wasn't sure what to say. Should she just come clean and tell them it was her in that on-call room and that she was really "Carly" or should she just brush it off as an annoyance to gossip.

"Ummm well" looking around, all eyes were on her. This really wasn't the time to tell them. She would rather Arizona be there too when they told their friends

"No she didn't say anything but – I know she wouldn't cheat – It had to be Carly" It was the safest thing to say at this moment but they looked unconvinced

"But what about the other lab coat hanging in the room – Carly doesn't work here does she?" Mark looked between his friends for confirmation

"No but come on Sloan – Alex might have gotten it wrong – it may not of been a lab coat at all and to be honest im really getting tired of this conversation – it's not fair on Arizona" She exhaled thinking about how her lover would be feeling right now

"Your right Callie" Teddy nodded "This is getting ridiculous and as her best friends we should be helping her with this – not helping the rumour spread"

"Ok guys" Mark started as he stood from his chair "Im sorry – you know I love a good on-call room rumour – but I'll stop"

"Thanks Mark – now I better go find her – I bet she's having a hard day of it" Callie headed for the elevator "See you guys later"

After exchanging goodbyes, Callie made her way to the elevator and waited.  
When it arrived she stepped inside, joining the only man onboard. She pushed the third floor button and exhaled, feeling all the stress of her day.  
She looked up and gave a weak smile to the man she shared the elevator with, just to be polite and he returned her smile.

The man cleared his throat "You don't suppose you could show me the way to the Chiefs office?" he spoke before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Yeah sure – if you go down two floors and across the walkway bridge and follow the signs you'll find it – Mr.?" Callie trailed

"Clark – Gary Clark" he replied "Thank you – Dr.?"

Smiling as she made eye contact with her lover down the hallway.

She stepped out of the elevator and turned to face the man "Torres" she replied before she froze.

There he stood with a gun pointing directly at her chest.

She had her hands stuffed in her lab coat pockets and the smile dropped from her face immediately.

She could get no words out nor could she move.

The only sound she could hear was her own heart beating and the sharp click of the gun as the man loaded it.

"I'm sorry" he gruffly spoke before he pulled the trigger...

* * *

**I know your going to kill me for leaving it like this but I'm half way through the next chapter so not to worry :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go :)**  
**One note; i had a lovely review on my spelling/grammar errors, i know i said "any criticism welcome" but i'm doing my best along with my laptop to keep it as legible as possible, if there is small but understandable errors, please just look past them because i'm trying my best and it's a little disheartening when i'm being criticised for little mistakes like that and we all know what happens to a disheartened writer.  
****Other than that i hope YOU'RE enjoying the story either way ;)**

* * *

It was all slow motion.

From when the moment the bullet left the barrel, to when it landed in Callie's chest.  
She could do nothing to stop it but now here she stood after a slight stumble backwards from the impact.  
The elevator doors closed bringing the Mr. Clark to the floors below, leaving his first target staring at the metal doors ahead of her.

She could of sworn she was standing there for ten minutes but it had only been a thirty seconds until she dropped to her knees.  
Her shoulders slumped forward and she lifted her hand to her chest in disbelief, dabbing her fingers where she had felt the pressure.  
Removing her hand she looked down for the first time to find blood on her fingers and a slow wide trail down the front of her scrub top.

That's when it finally hit her…she had been shot.

All the while, Arizona had witnessed the man lift the gun at Callie and to her horror he pulled the trigger.  
She went to run towards her lover but was pulled down behind the nurse's station by Alex Karev, where she broke down in hysterics.  
They had a view of the incident still and the second those elevator doors shut, she jumped and ran towards Callie but by the time she got there, Callie had slumped onto her back and had lost quite a bit of blood already.

Arizona was distraught, she knew she needed to be calm and let her doctor take over but the woman she was in love with lay bloodied and seriously injured.

They had never declared their love for each other but Arizona knew, she never felt this way about anyone she was seeing and over two months of a relationship and three years of friendship, she believed she was head over heels in love with this woman, hell they never even called each other girlfriend's but it was that feeling she gave her every time she was in her presence or every time she spoke about her, it was love and she knew it.

She dropped to her knees and scooped up Callie in her arms, resting her head on her lap in an effort to calm the trembling Brunette.  
But now shock was setting in and the trembling got worse, Callie was starting to panic in the Blondes arms as realization hit her, she could very well die here.

"God Calliope – no – no – not you" The Blonde had tears streaming down her face by now and didn't care at this moment about hiding her feelings, she could lose her lover today "Karev – page Altman and Bailey" Arizona croaked out

"I cant boss – we're on lock down – nobody can leave their floors" he said while he busied himself with bandages and gauze "Your gonna have to put her flat on her back Dr. Robbins – I cant treat her at this angle" he looked into his distraught bosses eyes waiting for her to release the Ortho surgeon into his care

She did as asked, and let the terrified Brunette back down to the position she was originally in.  
Leaning down she placed a kiss on the Latina's lips much to the surprise of her protégé but he was quick to put two and two together.

Now not being any time to question their relationship, he got to his feet letting the Blonde take over in holding the gauze tight to Callie's wound.

"I'm going to get more supplies and I'm almost sure Yang is on this floor too – I'll call the cops on my way" he paused looking at his two friends in the worst situation possible "Will you be ok?" he asked his boss sympathetically

All she could do was nod as she tried in vein to hold back the tears that threatened to fall "I'm good Karev – Go please – and Karev?" she paused finally taking her eyes from Callie's "Hurry!"

Deep down she knew Callie hadn't got much longer to hold on; she needed an OR and a cardiothoracic surgeon.

"Ok baby – your gonna have to stay awake for me ok? – I know you love your sleep but you got to stay awake" Arizona whimpered and continued to hold pressure to the gunshot wound

Callie coughed out some blood and it trailed down the side of her mouth "P –please d-don't let m-me die Arizona!" the Brunette stuttered out between the strangled breaths she took

The tears escaped her eyes at her lovers plea but she shook her head "Your not dying Calliope – you know why?" she waited for Callie to shake her head in response

"Because I love you – a-and – you have so much to live for baby…" the Brunette let out a sob at her declaration pausing the Blonde for a moment as she composed herself, but she continued "we have a future Calliope – in a few years - we're gonna get married and have a family – a-and – a house just outside the city – where we'll have a huge back yard for the kids to play – and maybe some dogs" she smiled at her lovers reaction, even through her difficulty to breathe, she smiled as wide as she could

"H-how m-many k-kids? The Brunette choked out as more blood spilled from her mouth

Looking up to see Alex Karev, Cristina Yang and two Interns running towards them down the hall, she felt slightly relieved and looked back down to the Latina below her before taking her hand in her own free hand "we'll have 4 – 2 girls and 2 boys – so don't you die on me ok! – I need you" she smiled through her tears before kissing Callie's knuckles

Just as Callie was about to reply the team of doctors had reached them and automatically went to work not before Cristina could panic slightly about the sight of her roommate and best friend.

She was broken out of her panic straight away by Alex who knew as well as Arizona that her time was short and they had to work fast or risk losing their friend.

Wilson and Ross, the two interns went to retrieve a gurney as Karev applied an oxygen mask to the Latina's mouth.  
Cristina started her on an IV while preparing her blood bags.  
Arizona stayed where she was, applying pressure to the wound allowing the other doctors to work around her, not once taking her eyes off her lover.

The gurney was placed down beside them and on a count of 3 they heaved Callie's shaking body onto the waiting bed.  
Once on and secured they clicked up the wheels and started to head for the elevator, they had to get to an OR soon.

"Wait!" Arizona shouted before they entered the elevator "What if he's down there?"

"We have to take a chance – she hasn't got much time," Cristina added

"I'll go first" Karev jumped in "If its clear – I'll come back up and we'll go from there ok?"

They all shared a look but knew it was the only option of some sort of safe journey.  
As agreed, Alex went to push the elevator button but nothing happened.

"Damn it! – They've cut the elevators," Alex shouted before making his way down the stairwell, taking 3 steps at a time

Once he reappeared they all grabbed a corner of the gurney before clicking the wheels back up and lifting it between them.  
Arizona remained the only one with hands on Callie as she continued her applying pressure on the wound.  
Ross and Wilson held a bag of blood and IV fluid between them as they tried to lift the gurney as well.  
After a slow descent on the stairs they dropped the wheels again and began slowly pushing Callie through the hallway while Cristina ran ahead to get a free OR.

Pushing open the first OR door, she was met with Teddy and Bailey, working on a patient.

"Is everything ok out there Yang? – We got paged on lockdown?" Teddy looked up but quickly returned to her patient

She paused looking at all the faces in the OR "Can I speak to you for a moment?" she spoke calmly not wanting to startle the team of doctors and nurses.

Teddy looked up skeptically but nodded knowing Cristina was clearly putting on her doctor's voice that in itself meant it was serious.

She stepped away from her patient letting her nurse drape a towel over her gloved hands to keep them sterile.

"Is there a problem Yang?" Teddy whispered

"There is a shooter in the hospital" Cristina swallowed the fear in her voice "Torres was shot" she remained calm but only for the sake of the people around them, deep down she was a terrified

Teddy's eyes went wide unable to register what was just said "Is – is she – I mean – did she survive?" she stuttered out

"Yeah – well just about – they're outside now making their way to an OR but we need hands – she was shot in the chest and it's just me, Karev and Robbins out there with two interns" she took a breath "We need nurses, an anesthesiologist and you preferably, maybe even Bailey – I'm not sure I can do this" the first waiver of nerves came through her voice

Teddy paused, trying to take in all the information she was given.

"Right now – I can't leave ok? – Get started – and once I'm finished here I'll come straight in to you" she looked back to Bailey who was still unaware of the situation happening outside the doors "You're a great surgeon Yang and you can do this ok – I know its Callie and I know its hard but you have to do this" she tried in vein to reassure her fellow

Swallowing hard and nodding, Cristina left to find an empty OR.

* * *

Sprinting down the hallway she checked two more OR's but they were both in use until she finally got to OR 4 and thankfully it was empty.  
Two nurses and the anesthesiologist were sent with her after Teddy returned to her patient, much to the questioning eyes of Bailey.

They began prepping the OR for the arrival of the ortho surgeon.

Once they were in and Callie was transferred to the OR table, everybody went into doctor mode and prepped the OR with precision.  
Everyone bar Arizona, she stayed holding Callie's hand with her own free one. Alex had pulled a chair up to the side of the table for her to say a few words to her lover without prying eyes.

She sat down and closed the gap between them, leaning her forehead against the Brunettes.

"We're gonna put you under soon ok sweetie – so I want you to not die – I need you to fight – for me – please" Arizona whispered in a quiet sob

Callie released her trembling hand from the Blondes hold, bringing it slowly up to cup her cheek and rubbing away the tears that were falling.

She used her other hand to remove the oxygen mask from her face "I-I love you Ar-Arizona – re-remember that!" she choked out through the blood blocking her airways

"Shhh Calliope – I won't need to remember – you can tell me after ok?" she smiled weakly, silently hoping she could in fact tell her after

Alex stood beside her and placed his hand on the Blondes shoulder indicating they were ready to start.

Nodding to her protégé, Arizona leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her lovers lips "I love you too – I'll be there when you wake up" she whispered before giving the anesthesiologist the go ahead to administer the dosage.

She waited until Callie's eyes closed before standing and wiping her tears.  
She had a small audience by this time but she didn't care anymore about hiding, the woman she loved lay on the operating table and she was sure as hell going to comfort her before she went under no matter who was there.

"Ok Yang – I'll get scrubbed in while you –" she started before being cut off by Alex

"No Robbins – you cant be in here" he placed his hand on her shoulder again but she shrugged it off

"What? – No! – You need hands and I'm an attending-" Arizona began to panic

"Dr. Robbins!" Alex exhaled "You're her girlfriend – you can't be in here – we have Altman and Bailey on the way"

She stood silently looking back and fourth between Alex and Cristina.

"Dr. Robbins I'm nervous enough as it is with my roommate and best friend under my scalpel – I cannot have her girlfriend breathing down my neck – so I'll have to ask you to step out – please – for Callie" Cristina spoke with a tremble in her voice

"Fine" Arizona broke walking towards the scrub room before stopping "Yang!"

"Yes Dr. Robbins?" Cristina answered nervously

"You're a great surgeon! You can do this!" she reassured the Korean woman before exiting the OR to slump down by the sinks in the scrub room

* * *

Back in the OR, work started immediately on the Latina and everyone was briefed on their jobs.

The first cut was made and Cristina relaxed, she was born to do this she thought as her hands worked their magic.

* * *

An hour passed before the OR doors reopened and in came Teddy and Miranda Bailey, freshly scrubbed and ready to assist.

Bailey had to take a moment to compose herself at the sight of her good friend laid out on the operating table but soon she was shouting orders and joining Altman in assisting the now in control Dr. Cristina Yang.

Alex took a step back, knowing he was now only getting in the way and at the request of Teddy he scrubbed out to join her best friend sitting in the scrub room.

Although Teddy wasn't aware of their relationship she assumed her best friend was distraught because of their close friendship and didn't ask any questions.

* * *

Alex sat beside his boss, slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't quite sure if he should say something or just sit with her in silence but luckily Arizona broke the ice.

"We've been together for two months now" she spoke with a weak smile

"Yeah?" Alex questioned in surprise "You guys done well to hide it" he smirked "Until the other day"

Arizona snorted, thinking back to their close call "Hey you didn't know it was Callie so technically we never got caught"

He smiled thinking back to his bosses face "God you looked horrified" he began laughing "Talk about getting caught with your pants down"

She laughed to herself "I nearly gave her a concussion with when I closed my legs"

They both burst into a fit of laughter, brought on by the nerves they both felt but it was still a nice break from chewing your nails off.

As the laughter died down, the nerves built back up in Arizona's stomach.

"You think she'll make it?" the Blonde whispered nervously

"Are you kidding me Robbins? – That woman is a fighter!" he shook his head "Besides – she has Yang working on her – she's a perfectionist – no offense to Altman but there's nobody else id rather have cut me open"

She nodded at his reassuring words "I really can't lose her Alex" she sniffed back tears "I'm in love with her"

Alex nodded knowingly before wrapping his arm around his bosses shoulder and squeezing it "You wont lose her – she's gonna make it – she'll be fine" he said confidently, hiding his own nerves.

The last thing he wanted her to think was that deep down he had no idea if she'd make it, when he was in there, they struggled to stem the bleeding. Her heart and lung was penetrated by the bullet and with no exit wound, they had to remove the bullet without causing further damage.  
It was a ticking time bomb where it was situated but there was one thing he was sure of and that was of Cristina Yang's talent, she was the one to do this, whether or not Teddy was there.

* * *

Another hour passed and at this stage, Arizona was curled up in Alex's lap, her body stiff from sitting against the hard surface for so long.  
She had a hold of the bottom of his scrub top as the tears naturally flowed.

She had no control over the tears anymore; they just ran down her face at their own accord.

"Robbins?" he asked quietly, unsure if she was asleep or not

"Yeah?" she croaked through the tears while she pulled herself back to a seating position with a wince

"I'm just going to check on her" he pointed his thumb towards the OR as he struggled to his feet, clearly his legs decided to go to sleep with the extra weight of his boss resting on them for the past hour

Once to his feet he leaned against the sink and stretched out his tired muscles and peered through the glass, watching his coworkers do their thing.  
He grabbed a surgical mask and made his way into the OR.

Stopping at the foot of the operating table, he had a quick glance to the monitors before peeking into the open chest cavity "How is she?" he asked in hope

Teddy being the only one to notice his presence she answered him "We are close to closing – but she gave us quite a scare"

"Yeah I'm not going to forgive her for the heart attack she's after giving me" Cristina added "She almost bled out – but we controlled it and we're just doing some final checks" she smiled through her mask "Tell lover girl she'll be just fine"

At that comment, both Teddy and Bailey looked confused "Lover girl?" Teddy asked quizzically

"Oh yes!" Cristina began sarcastically "It took my roommate and what I thought good friend, getting shot before we found out about her and roller girls romance – apparently they've been together for some time now" she added with a playful tone

Teddy stopped her actions for a moment in shock "Those little sneaky bitches" chuckling "Damn - wait until Mark Sloan finds out – Torres will think getting shot was a piece of cake"

That got them all laughing for a while until Cristina interrupted

"Right – we're good to go here people – I'll close"

* * *

The updates will keep coming a bit quicker than before so thanks for sticking with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm sorry it took so long but I really am trying to update as quick as possible.**  
**Please have patience my fellow Calzonians :-)**  
**I'm not sure how you guys feel about fluff but I like it!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona sat by Callie's bedside, dried tears graced her cheeks and black circles shaded her eyes.

It had been the worst day of her life; well it definitely equaled that of the day of her brother's death.

She sat contemplating what life would of meant without this woman she so strongly felt for.

Holding her hand tightly as she glanced across her beautiful girlfriends lifeless form, she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Tubes protruding from those full lips she loved to kiss and those strong arms she used to wrap the Blonde up in when she needed cuddles, had lines connecting her to all types of fluids hanging above her.

Her eyes closed and her skin pale.

The soft sound of the ventilator pumping oxygen into her lungs, the beep of her heart monitor, it was all a little too much for Arizona to handle so the tears welled in her eyes once more.

Being a doctor could never prepare you for being a loved one.

She was grateful to Cristina for almost single handedly saving her lovers life.  
She was grateful to Alex for being her rock while the woman she loved lay on the OR table.

But she could not get the ache to leave her chest.

The thought of having to say goodbye to someone she had only began her life with a couple of months ago racked her brain to no end.

For so long, Arizona had pined over this beautiful Latina and to finally have a shot with her made her incredibly happy.  
She could finally call Dr. Calliope Torres her girlfriend and that was nearly taken away from her in an instant.

She wasn't out of the woods yet of course she knew this; she was a doctor after all.

But the relief that she felt right now was almost enough to wipeout the pain in her chest.  
It felt like she was grieving but yet she had suffered no loss.

Sighing and wiping her tears away, Arizona pressed a kiss to Callie's knuckles.

Quietly slipping inside the room, Mark Sloan took in the sight before him.  
His initial reaction was sadness seeing his best friend in this state but as his eyes drifted to Arizona, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

"Hey" he spoke in a whisper, careful not to startle the Blonde

"Hey Mark" she croaked out of her now dry and scratchy throat

"Do you mind if I –" he trailed off pointing to the chair beside Arizona

"Of course not – please" she replied whilst patting the seat lightly

Mark slowly made his way to the chair, keeping his eyes on the pale Latina in the bed. Taking a seat, he let out a sigh.

"How is she?" he said softly as he scooted the chair closer to Callie, letting his hand touch her shin over the blankets, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Stable" she nodded "She's been out of surgery 4 hours now but Cristina said after all the stress her body went through – during the –" she paused swallowing back the words she couldn't say "she should be out for another couple of hours"

Mark nodded in understanding and put his free hand on Arizona's shoulder, giving it a squeeze in support.  
It was a small gesture but it was enough contact to finally break down the barrier and open the floodgates.

Her body started to shake, trying and failing to hold back the tears until a loud sob finally broke through her lips as her head slumped down into her free hand which was being propped up by the arm chair.

"C'mere" Mark soothed as he pulled the distraught woman into his arms and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

He sat like this just rubbing circles on the Blondes back until she controlled her breathing and the sobbing calmed down.

Sitting back and rubbing her teary eyes "I'm ok" she whispered, grabbing a tissue from her lab coat pocket and drying her eyes and nose before returning to her original position and pressing another kiss to her lovers hand.

Mark smiled at the contact "Well – seems you finally got your girl" placing his hand on her knee and squeezing slightly

Arizona let out a small laugh "Yeah – it only took 3 years"

"Well - if you had of let me tell her about your feelings – it would have been sooner"

"No Mark – you know I didn't want her to feel obligated about wanting to try something with me – I needed her to figure it out herself" she sighed looking back to Callie "I'm in love with her Mark"

"I know" he simply stated, which took the Blonde slightly by surprise

"How?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow

"I'm not sure how long you've known that you love her but I could see it for a while now" he smiled looking between his two friends "The way you look at her when she's speaking – the way you light up when she enters the room – I could go on and on" he chuckled "When you spoke to me about "Carly" the other day – I thought maybe this mystery woman had finally replaced your feelings for Torres but It all makes a whole lot of sense now" Arizona nodded as he continued "I just wish you guys had of told me"

"I'm sorry Mark – but you have to understand –" he cut her off with a wave of the hand "Don't worry about it – I get it –" he paused for a moment "Wait a minute" his eyes went wide "You're her best sex ever?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly "Yours truly" she said with a wink to a stunned Mark Sloan "It's ok Mark – if you want – I can give you a few tips"

* * *

Eight hours had passed slowly for Arizona Robbins.

She couldn't remember the last time she sat in one position for such a long period of time but she was soon feeling the need to stand up and check if her legs still worked.

Releasing Callie's hand and slowly pulling herself out of the armchair, she stretched out her sore and stiff muscles as Cristina entered the room.  
They had moved Callie to Seattle Pres Hospital soon after she stabilized from her surgery but Cristina was adamant on continuing her post op care.

She came across has cold hearted but Dr. Yang had a couple of soft spots for human beings, Callie Torres being one.  
They had bonded in the most odd ways but Callie and Cristina were more than just roommates, their friendship wouldn't be the most ordinary but it was strong.

Arizona stood and watched as Cristina went through the Latina's vitals. She no longer needed the ventilator, the colour had returned to her skin and her skin had its warmth back, all good signs after major surgery to her heart and lungs.

"You know Robbins – she's not gonna go anywhere if you want to step out for a while" Cristina looked up from her chart to the hovering Blonde in front of her

"I know but I'm afraid she'll wake up while im gone – I promised I'll be here when she woke up" Arizona spoke around a yawn

"Well at least ask a nurse to bring you a coffee or something – you look like crap" came the blunt yet very Cristina reply

"Gee thanks Yang" the Blonde mumbled as she re-took her seat and taking Callie's hand back into her own

Shaking her head, Cristina walked out the door to the nurse's station "Hey you nurse – grab a coffee and a couple of pastries for Dr. Robbins in room 203" snapping her fingers at the irritated nurse

"Yes Doctor" she replied making her way to the cafeteria before muttering "Ass" under her breath

* * *

As the warm coffee coated her throat, she closed her eyes and let out an audible moan. God she could have kissed the nurse who brought her some liquid heaven. She hadn't realised how hungry she actually was until she could smell the freshly baked goods that accompanied the coffee.

Taking a bite of the donut, her eyes closed again and she let out another moan, licking the sugar from her lips.

"I can't even make you moan that much" came the raspy voice beside her

Her eyes shot open and she jumped forward almost spilling the coffee down her chest.

"Callie – baby" she smiled widely looking into them beautiful eyes she longed to see again as she set down her breakfast "You're awake" she excitedly reached over to cup the Brunettes cheek, kissing the corner of her lips, producing a weak smile from her lover

"Well" she coughed lightly "I was awoken by some erotic noises" she choked out of her dry throat as she attempted to sit up in the bed.

Wincing at the pain in her chest, she collapsed back down onto the mattress before Arizona quickly used the controls to tilt the bed up slightly "Take it easy Calliope – here –" she took the bottle of water beside her and popped a straw in it "Have some water" she motioned the water in front of Callie's face and placed the straw in her mouth

Taking a couple of sips, the Latina sighed and dropped her head back against the bed "How long have I been out?" she questioned

Glancing at her watch "12 – 13 hours" the Blonde replied, taking Callie's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers "I better page Cristina – she'll want to check on you"

"Wait!" Callie squeezed her hand "Can't we just have some alone time before the whole hospital pile into my room"

Smiling Arizona scooted closer to her girlfriend, placing her free hand on her forearm, rubbing soothing patterns with her thumb "I'd like that" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips, producing a toothy grin from the Brunette

"I take it our relationship isn't our little secret anymore"

"Oh god no – that spread quicker than your legs do for me" the Blonde laughed, dodging a swinging hand from her girlfriend

"Seriously Arizona – your hanging around with Mark too much!"

"I think you'll find that your mouth is just as dirty," Arizona says with a wink

Rolling her eyes, Callie couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman before her.

A moment of comfortable silence fell between them as they just admired each other's eyes.

But she quickly remembered she was supposed to say something to the Blonde when she woke up "I love you" she softly spoke as she brought Arizona's hand to her mouth, pressing a gentle lingering kiss to it.

Tears brimmed in Arizona's eyes as she thought back to the agreement between them on the operating table, the ache in her chest reappearing with the memories of Callie laid out on her back as she choked the blood out of her airways while the hole in her chest seeped blood continuously.

_"I-I love you Ar-Arizona – re-remember that!"  
__"Shhh Calliope – I won't need to remember – you can tell me after ok?"_

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to delete the image from her mind before standing swiftly, leaning over and capturing her lover's lips in a deep, passionate kiss; holding the back of Callie's head in one hand while never letting go of her hand in the other.

"Woah – Robbins – don't smother her after all my work keeping her alive" the voice of Cristina Yang forced them to slowly separate but only slightly.

Looking into them big brown eyes, Arizona brushed their slips together one last time before whispering, "I love you too"

* * *

Stepping out of the room while Cristina ran some tests on Callie.

Arizona took her phone from her lab coat and preceded to text Carlos Torres to let him know his daughter was now conscious and doing as good as she could in the current situation.

She had phoned him not long after Callie stabilized and informed him of the incident and that she would be transferred to Seattle Pres.

Unfortunately he and Lucia, Callie's mother could not travel immediately as they were in the middle of a business trip in London but had planned to fly out the following day.

Knowing Callie though, she will probably phone her parents to tell them it wasn't necessary for them to make the trip.

Before she put her phone away she sent a quick group text to Teddy, Mark, Meredith, Alex and Owen to let them know Callie was awake and doing well.

Leaning back against the nurse's station she waited on Cristina to finish up.

The door opened not five minutes later and out came the Korean surgeon.

"She's going to need to rest soon - so please for the love of god – don't wind her up"

"Me?" Arizona said with raised eyebrows, pointing a finger to her own chest

"Yes you! – Keep your hands to yourself Robbins – she's just after major surgery – give her heart a chance to heal before you make it beat out of her chest"

Huffing, Arizona made her way back into Callie's room.  
She smiled to her girlfriend and re-took her seat next to her bed.

"You should really go home and sleep – you look like crap," Callie stated patting the Blondes hand

Shocked at the bluntness of her girlfriend she sarcastically replied, "I love you too"

"What? I'm the one who got shot yet you look worse than me" she laughed lightly "Look I love you for not leaving my side for the last 15 hours but baby you are going to end up in a hospital bed if you don't look after yourself now" taking Arizona's hand in her own, she continued "I'll be fine – I'm gonna lay back and try get some sleep and you're gonna go home – get something to eat – have a long, hot shower and sleep until you cant sleep anymore – Ok?"

Arizona sighed and nodded "Ok but if you need me please call or text me – I left your phone fully charged here and your water" she pointed to the bedside table "and I updated your parents – who by the way are in London but will be flying here tomorrow morning and-"

"Sweetie – I'll be fine – if I need anything I have a team of nurses and doctors hovering about and if I get lonely I'll call you – you've done everything you can and your exhausted so if you don't get your ass out of this hospital and home soon – I'm going to call security and tell them you're a stalker and you won't leave me alone" she smiled cheekily at her girlfriend

Laughing but nodding in defeat "You know im gonna worry about you but I know – I'll go now – see you later ok?" she spoke softly leaving a slow and deep kiss on her lovers lips "I love you"

"I love you too – now go before I get security" she replied with a smile before the Blonde slowly but surely made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Grimacing in pain, Callie finally let her act fall. She had been in a lot pain and felt incredibly weak since waking up but put up a front for her clearly exhausted and fragile partner.

Giving it a couple of minutes to ensure Arizona had in fact left the building, she pressed the nurse's call button on her bed.

Within a minute, a nurse came into the room and she could see the discomfort Callie was in before the Brunette even asked for pain meds.

She quickly increased the dosage after a quick look at her chart.

It wasn't long before Callie could feel the pain ease and she finally relaxed into the bed. Looking to her phone on the table beside her, she wanted to call her parents and tell them it wasn't necessary for them to come all the way to Seattle, she knew she was on the mend now and she had the one person she needed to help her through but her arms weren't moving so she would have to settle for a very flustered Mr. and Mrs. Torres stressing her out rather than making the situation better.

She loved her parents but my god were they irritating at the best of times.

Her mind wandered back to the blue eyed Blonde beauty that stole her heart.  
The heart that nearly gave up not so long ago on the OR table.

She smiled thinking of how she had been so strong and comforting even when she didn't think she'd make it.

As her eyes drifted closed, she let Arizona take over her thoughts and then hopefully her dreams.

Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully the start of their long lives together.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this chapter was tough for me to write, it was more of a "filler" chapter because i find writing drama a lot easier than general life (That doesn't mean there will be more drama soon) but just expect some throughout the entire story.**  
**I hope you enjoy it none the less and look forward to hearing your reviews.**  
**Thanks for your loyalty :-)**

* * *

Stirring from her sleep, Callie could feel a hand holding her own.

She knew by the light grip and slightly slimmer hand that it wasn't her girlfriends.  
She cracked open her eyes slightly to find her mother, Lucia Torres holding her hand while reading a book.

Sighing internally she had hoped that they wouldn't be here so early. Not that she didn't enjoy seeing her parents, she did but with her almost dying, it was sure to have them fret and worry about her which she couldn't deal with right now.

"Calliope – you're awake!" Carlos Torres spoke from the doorway, holding two cups of coffee

Lucia sat up and squeezed her hand, putting her book away "How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm ok Mom – just a little sore but no need to worry" she reassured her clearly stressed parents "How come you're here so early?"

Carlos set down the coffees and kissed her forehead "We couldn't wait until today for the flight so after Arizona updated us yesterday we went straight to the airport – we are so happy your ok"

"I'm fine Dad really – Arizona has been looking after me"

"Oh we don't doubt that one bit dear – she was very upset on the phone to us after the incident – how is she?" Lucia questioned with genuine concern

"She's worse than I am" Callie chuckled "I had to send her home last night with a threat to call security"

"Well I'm glad she was here with you Calliope – we were so worried" Carlos spoke softly "That woman would do anything for you mija"

Callie smiled at her father and patted his hand "I know Daddy" clearing her throat before continuing "Actually I have to tell you guys something" she nervously spoke, unsure how to break the news that her best friend was now her girlfriend

"What is it dear?" Lucia questioned

"Well – umm" she paused "I'm seeing someone"

"Oh" Carlos spoke "Do we know him" he flicked his eyes to Lucia "or her?" he continued

Swallowing her nerves, the younger Torres glanced between her mother and father as they waited patiently "Well actually yes - you do know – _her_"

She didn't know why she was so nervous, yes her parents took a while to come to terms with her sexuality but they accepted her now.

Maybe it was the fact she was in a relationship with Arizona, the woman whom her parents knew as one of her best friends and had met on numerous occasions. They really liked Arizona but she was worried they may see her differently now that they were lovers and no longer just good friends.

"Calliope" the door opened to reveal the woman in question, dressed in her street clothes holding the biggest most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen "Mr. and Mrs. Torres – you're here!" she continued with that radiant smile she pulled off so well after spotting her lovers parents.

"Ah Arizona" Carlos stood to wrap the Blonde in a hug after she set down the flowers "It's good to see you again" the exchanged pleasantries before Lucia mirrored her husbands hug and greeting

"I didn't expect to see you until this evening" Arizona questioned, still with that dimpled grin on show

"Oh you know us dear – we were on the next flight out – I wouldn't have been able to sleep with worry" Lucia replied

"Mom I told you I'm fine" Callie whined from the bed with a roll of her eyes

"You're their little girl Calliope - and you were shot – I believe they are well entitled to be a little worried"

Callie huffed at her girlfriend who was already taking her parents side.

Just as she was about to reply, the door opened again and in came a small crowd of SGMW doctors.

Mark led the gang of colleagues in holding a balloon that read "It's a boy" followed by Teddy who carried a small bunch of flowers, Miranda Bailey, Cristina, Alex and Meredith who had a small teddy bear.

"Oh sorry guys – are we interrupting" Mark questioned as he made his way to Callie's bedside

"Oh no Mark – please come in" Lucia waved her hand signaling the doctors to join them

"Hey Cal" Mark smiled kissing her on the cheek "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok guys – really – you didn't need to do all this" she smiled at the antics of her coworkers "And really Mark? It's a boy?" she read out the balloon in his hand

"What?" he said flippantly as if it was an obvious answer

"It's all they had – the gift shop don't tend to have 'sorry you got shot' balloons," he continued in his usual sarcastic manner

"And besides it's practice for when you and Blondie here start popping out little Robbins-Torres's" he narrowed his eyes at his best friend, letting her know he wasn't impressed with the whole keeping a secret from him but quickly flicked his eyes up to Lucia who gasped lightly at his revelation

"Oh god" Callie groaned

"You're dating Arizona?" The elder Torres's questioned in unison, surprise evident in their voices

Arizona stood rooted to the spot with her eyes wide.  
She looked between Callie and her future in-laws unable to speak.

It was eerily silent for what seemed like eternity, all eyes behind them were glancing back and fourth waiting on someone to say something, anything at all.

Callie sighed "Yes - Mom, Dad" she rubbed her creased brow "Not exactly how I wanted to tell you" she glared at Mark before continuing "But Arizona and I are together now"

Still the Blonde couldn't move or speak. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out.

"How long?" Carlos glanced between his daughter and her girlfriend

"2 months – officially" Callie paused, getting a little nervous at the audience she had "We didn't tell anyone until – well – we didn't tell anyone but during the – incident – we couldn't really hide it anymore" she stared at her lover and smiled, easing the Blondes obvious tension

"This is great news!" Lucia squealed much to everyone's surprise but bouncing on the balls of her feet and hugging Arizona tightly "It's about time you two – I've been telling your father for years that you would make a great couple" she continued with a clap of her hands before rushing over to hug her daughter

Callie let out a nervous laugh, still pretty shocked at her mothers reaction but looking to her father she wasn't sure what he was thinking and so the ball of nerves resurfaced.

"Arizona!" Carlos began sternly "Can I speak with you outside?"

"Daddy! No!" the youngest Latina nearly jumped clean out of the bed before wincing in pain "Leave her alone, she's not some random guy who's dating your little girl – she's my best friend and you've known her almost as long as I have – we've all had dinner together and she's met up with you on her trips to Miami for conferences – hell you talk to her more than you do your own daughter – so stop being a protective father – trying to scare my girlfriend with your intimidating speeches" she finished breathlessly, her lungs still needed to recovered but she struggled through for Arizona's sake

"Calliope – It's ok!" Arizona finally spoke "He just wants to have a talk with me" she smiled

Carlos nodded in agreement "I promise mija – I just want to have a word with her – man or woman she is dating my daughter"

Callie sank back into her bed, her outburst taking its toll on her aching body "Fine but please don't be long" she pleaded, hoping her father would take pity on his injured daughter and not let her worry too much

They both nodded and left the room together, Arizona quietly shuffling behind Carlos.

A newfound fear of this man starting to rise within her and with her authority issues, she started to sweat.

"Listen Arizona" Carlos began as they reached the nurse's station "I'm not going to bring out the big guns and warn you about hurting my daughter"

"You're not?" she almost squeaked in surprise as she fidgeted with her hands

"No" he smiled "For the time I've known you and been in the presence with you and Calliope – I've come to learn that your feelings for my daughter are strong" he paused waiting for the Blonde to nod in agreement "You have had feelings for her for a long time – haven't you?" he continued

"Yes sir" she simply replied

"And why is it only now that you've started your relationship? Did Calliope not have the same feelings until now"

"Well sir – actually I-I never told her how I felt" she stuttered in reply

"And why is that?" he raised an eyebrow at the Blonde

"Umm – I didn't want her to feel obligated to being with me just because I had feelings so I waited until she could decide for herself"

"So you waited 3 years for Calliope?" his eyebrow quirked in amusement

"Yes sir"

"My god Arizona you are a patient woman" he smiled "Do you believe she was worth the wait?"

"Oh God yes Mr. Torres – you have no idea how happy I have been in the last couple of months" she exclaimed as a grin appeared on her face

"Do you love her?" his serious expression returned

"With all my heart!" she replied in an instant as she straightened her stance

"That's all I needed to know" he patted her shoulder "Now relax and stop calling me sir and Mr. Torres – I'm your future father-in-law not your boss"

She chuckled and nodded her head "Thank you Carlos – I will do my best to take care of her – nearly losing her –" her voice broke as she swallowed the lump in her throat "nearly losing her was heart breaking and I never want to feel that again"

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder with affection "You're a good person Arizona and I could not ask for a better person for my daughter – yes we struggled with her sexuality but Lucia was right – you make a perfect couple and no man can take that away from you"

Arizona sighed and smiled, she expected the famous Torres speech but instead she got a typical loving father who only wanted the best for his daughter and now that he was satisfied with her answers, he wanted to make her feel welcome in their family.

Marriage was way too soon to even contemplate but it felt right when he had called himself her future father-in-law.

She knew Callie always wanted marriage and children when they were friends and now that she was most likely the one to provide that wasn't scary, it gave Arizona a warm feeling to know that someday she would be a Robbins-Torres and not the lonely old spinster she quite often thought she would be.

Callie was old fashioned that way and as best friends she would tell her of her dreams of being a wife and mother one day.

Arizona was quite the opposite, and now that she looked back on them conversation they shared over a bottle of wine, she cringed. She had stated numerous times to her girlfriend that she had no interest in a white wedding or marriage at all and the possibility of children was non-existent.  
Yes those were her views, until Callie became her other half, then it all changed.

She would give the world to her Calliope and then some.  
Marriage and children with this woman seemed a natural thought; the Latina would make a wonderful mother and wife.

Smiling to herself, she completely drifted off to her own world for a moment, not realizing that Carlos was too grinning at her in amusement.

"You're thinking about her now, aren't you? He spoke softly

She blushed a shade of red and nodded in embarrassment "It's hard not to think about her"

Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Come on – we better go back inside before she climbs out of bed to find us"

They returned to the room to a thousand eyes staring at them.

The smiles on their faces breathed a sigh of relief to the paranoid woman in the bed.  
Arizona made her way up to her girlfriend's bedside, she took her hand and leaned over to place a gentle good morning kiss on waiting lips

"Hey you" she breathed against plump lips

Callie looked at her skeptically "Are you ok?"

Smiling at her girlfriends worry "I've never been better" she whispered with a wink

* * *

They all stayed for a couple of minutes and talked amongst themselves, several different topics but the main one being the newfound relationship between Callie and Arizona.

Their coworkers were all delighted they finally took their heads out of their asses especially Mark but he couldn't help but throw a couple of glares towards his female best friend, letting her know that when they get alone time he was going to go through her for a short cut about keeping him out of the loop.

A half hour passed and the doctors all left to go back to their days, Seattle Grace was to reopen that afternoon following the investigation and clean up.

Five people lost their lives in the conflict, four doctors and a Mr. Gary Clarke who took his own life in the end.

Mark, Arizona and Callie's parents stayed behind.

Arizona was given sick leave by Chief Webber, it was a sensitive situation to be in without witnessing anything but having been there when her lover was shot point blank was traumatizing enough and Webber was happy to give her some time off to get her head right.

Mark could afford the day off also, the hospital was only reopening to emergencies and he decided to take the day to visit his best friend.

Mr. and Mrs. Torres slipped out to grab some lunch, leaving their daughter in the hands of her partner and best friend, much to Callie's dismay.

"Alright Mark – get it over with" the Brunette crossed her arms over her chest and sulked before he even spoke

Arizona laughed at her lover's antics from her seat on Callie's bed.

Glancing over to Mark who was trying his best to stay serious before taking a caramel hand in her own "Come on Sloan – give us your best shot" she said playfully

"This isn't funny Robbins!" he began as he stood from his chair "My so called best friend here kept a pretty big secret from me"

"Oh come on –" the Latina was cut off mid sentence

"And!" he said loudly "The worst part was – she lied to me" he refused to look at Callie, instead he addressed Arizona

Rolling her eyes, Arizona gave Callie's hand a squeeze "Dramatic much?" she mumbled to her girlfriend

"Robbins! Or should I call you Kate?" he exclaimed with waving arms "You're no better!" he continued pointing a finger at the Blonde who just snorted at him "You led her down a path of lies and now I just don't think I can trust you two anymore"

Both women stared at Mark in disbelief, was he really that upset about their secrecy.  
They looked at one another; unsure whether or not he was being serious.

"Jeez Mark – I didn't think it would bother you this much?" Callie started as Arizona nodded along

"Well it did and now I can't even look at you two!" his voice was rising as he shook his head in disgust

Once again both women glanced at one another, feeling very bad for what they done. Who knew Mark Sloan was such a softy?

"Umm – I-I-" Arizona stuttered looking for help from her girlfriend

A smile crept onto his face "Oh hell I'm only kidding!" Mark laughed out "C'mere and give me a hug – I'm so happy you pulled your heads out of your asses" he jumped with excitement, hugging both women at the same time

"You're an ass Sloan" came her muffled response as he hugged the two women tight

"Yeah next time you pull something like that – make sure I'm not just after undergoing heart surgery" Callie smacked his shoulder

"Don't get me wrong – I was pissed!" he pulled back from the embrace "But 3 years of trying to get you guys together would nearly break a man" he smiled "I don't know how you waited that long!" he said to Arizona

Shutting her eyes tightly, the Blonde waited for the words to sink into her girlfriend's head.

"What do you mean waited that long?" Callie looked to Arizona "Waited for what?"

"Ummm – well - I"

Great here comes the stuttering idiot again, Arizona thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"She has had feelings for you since you guys met" Mark revealed "She wouldn't let me tell you cause she wanted you to figure out your own feelings first"

"You what?" Callie started, her voice high with shock "You waited 3 years for me to make a move and you!" she turned to Mark who was now regretting his decision to spill that information "You didn't tell me how she felt – even when I told you on more than one occasion that I was starting to like Arizona more than just a friend but I was worried she wouldn't feel the same way"

"What?!" Arizona all but shouted at Mark whose head slumped down like a kid in trouble by his parents.

"Yeah about that…" Mark trailed off before Callie's parents entered the room

Saved by the bell, Mark thought to himself for a moment.

"Carlos, wait until you hear what Mark has just told us" Arizona spoke with anger in her voice

Mark groaned "Or not!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok i know, i know! I'm sorry and i really can't apologise enough but i just lost all interest in this story and Grey's Anatomy when they went and ruined our favourite couple. I stopped watching the show and of course my motivation went out the window too, but i'm hoping to get back at it and for only one reason. If Shonda won't let us have Calzona then we are just going to have to keep it alive ourselves :-) This chapter was written over stages of no interest and writers block so it's not very exciting but it's a filler of sorts. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Please Cal – don't be like this – at the time it was the right thing to do – you were hurting after Erica and she wasn't exactly a stable partner"

Mark pleaded with the Latina after Carlos and Lucia literally had to drag a furious Arizona out of the room before she could strangle the man.

He began to explain how he kept both women apart for "their own good".

Although he failed to mention his own personal reasons behind it, Callie was quick to come to that conclusion herself.

"Oh my god Mark!" Her mind clicked at the realization and the anger boiled in her veins

"You self centered bastard!"

If it wasn't for the fact she was lying in bed and Mark had maintained a safe distance between them, she would have slapped him as hard as she could.

"You didn't want us together because you and I had that whole 'friends with benefits' deal going on and that would of meant you'd lose out" Her eyes flicked around the room as if she was searching for something "I cant believe you" she whimpered, the anger was too much and was causing her eyes to well up.

Mark hung his head in shame, he hated the fact he was causing so much pain to his already injured best friend.

He was known to think with his penis and when he made the decision to not tell Callie or Arizona back then, it was definitely his penis that put the idea in his head in the first place.

"Get out Mark! – And I suggest you do before Arizona comes back" She couldn't even look at him now.

"I'm sorry Cal – please" his plea was now a whisper

"Just go!" she demanded

Staring at the floor he nodded before turning on his heel and leaving.

Callie sighed and held a hand to her chest, she was exhausted and her injuries were making their presence known.

There was too much drama today to deal with on normal circumstances, but recovering from major surgery had made it ten times worse.

Sinking back into her bed, Callie let out a sigh. When Arizona finds out Mark hadn't told them about their feelings because he wanted to continue sleeping with her now girlfriend, she was going to flip altogether.

She wasn't known for her temper but when it came down to the things and people she loved, she had a scary side to her.

She wouldn't like to be the one to argue with her but watching her take it out on others was a huge turn on for Callie and she secretly hoped that Mark was still here when she came back because angry Arizona was hot!

Opening the door slowly, Arizona stepped into the room with a weak smile on her face.

Her brow furrowed when she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Lying on her bed with her eyes squeezed closed, her hand resting on her injured chest, pain written all over her face.

"Calliope" she breathed out as she rushed to her lover's side

Opening her eyes, Callie pulled out the best smile she could but it was no use, she couldn't fool Arizona.

"I'll page Cristina," the Blonde said as she pulled out her pager

"I'm ok baby – honestly – I just over extended myself and the shouting at Mark took it out of me" she grabbed the hand holding the pager "I just need you to sit here with me and play with my hair" she smiled at her girlfriend as she managed to let out a chuckle.

Callie loved when Arizona played with her hair. It was relaxing and normally resulted in the Latina falling asleep in her arms.

She placed her pager back onto its holder on her jeans and gently climbed onto Callie's bed. The Brunette sat up allowing her girlfriends arm to slide behind her, wrapping her shoulders in a warm embrace.

Settling back into the Blondes arms, Callie turned slightly and nuzzled her face into the crook of Arizona's neck, inhaling deeply and sighing happily.  
She pressed her lips to her pulse point and wrapped her arm around the slender waist of her girlfriend as she felt her hands play with her hair and massage her scalp.

"Better?" The Blonde questioned with a kiss to the top of raven hair

"You have no idea" came the response in the form of a moan

The stayed like that for the afternoon because it didn't take long for Callie to effectively pass out which meant Arizona was trapped, not that she cared, there was no better feeling than having this breath taking woman in her arms.

It only took a couple of minutes for the Blonde to drift off herself and as they both slept peacefully, Carlos and Lucia watched on from the doorway with smiles on their faces.

They may have taken their time to come around to their daughters new lifestyle but at this moment, watching their little girl be surrounded with such love, man or woman it didn't matter to them now, all they were certain about was that the woman holding their Calliope while she slept was the _one_, whether or not they knew themselves didn't matter.

Parents know best.

* * *

Two weeks passed by slowly and Callie was finally discharged, after passing a stress test first of course.

Her parents left after three days with a promise to return as soon as she was back to her normal routine.

Sitting in her apartment smiling, Callie watching from her couch as her girlfriend attempted to cook in her kitchen.  
She promised the Brunette a pasta dish for dinner and she was trying her best to follow through without ruining her first meal away from the hospital.

Pasta was simple right?

Eventually she managed to make dinner without any drama and served it on Callie's small dinning table.

Normally they would just eat on the couch but they felt like being a small bit more formal since it was a celebration of sorts.

They were both alive, relatively healthy and deeply in love, what more could they ask for right now after everything that they had been through, both personally and together so they felt need to celebrate.

Sitting across from each other in silence, Callie sipped on her red wine staring into her lovers glistening eyes as she mirrored the Brunette's actions by sipping on her own white wine.

Blushing slightly, Arizona dipped her head from the intense gaze of her girlfriend. Her eyes were welling up thinking back to the day that led them here, she hadn't meant for her mind to drift to that horrible day but looking at Callie now, it was very hard to wipe the image of her trembling beneath her and not in the pleasurable state she longed to see but when she was near death, covered in her own blood and struggling to breathe.

It was a traumatic day for everyone but Arizona still couldn't shake it, to her it compared to the day she lost her brother.  
The phone call from her father which broke her heart was a lot more tolerable than watching the love of her life hang on to her own life.

She wished every day that the roles were reversed but thinking about it now, the visions she still gets about that terrifying day are not something she would wish upon anyone, certainly not her Calliope.

Reaching across the table, Callie grasped the Blonde's left hand with her right "It's okay Arizona – I'm here – I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere"

Arizona lifted her head to make eye contact again, a single tear escaped beyond her control and she quickly wiped it away with her thumb "I know – I'm sorry – this is silly" she breathed

Shaking her head Callie gave her hand a squeeze "It's not silly – you're just as, if not affected by this more than I have been"

Laughing at herself Arizona shook her head "You're the one who got shot Calliope – I was just a witness – I'm being silly"

"You're right – you were just a witness – you had to sit there and watch as I potentially died in your arms" she paused "You had to sit there and watch as I struggled to breathe…" "For all you knew – the breath that you heard me struggle with could have been my last and all you could do is hold me and hope that I'd pull through" she shook her head at the thought.

Callie couldn't imagine going through that, yes the fact she was shot was pretty hard to forget but she knew that if it had of been Arizona laying in her arms, near death, it would have traumatized her worse than being the victim.

"You felt useless sitting there with me and in the OR when you were told to sit out – you had no control over the situation and you certainly had no control over whether I lived or died" The Blonde let out a strangled breath listening to Callie basically tell her exactly how she felt, it reignited the ache in her chest "I got off lightly – yeah It wasn't pleasant being shot in the chest" she chuckled "but I didn't have to go through what you did…nothing about that is silly Arizona"

Nodding and swallowing the lump in her throat "I'm just so damn tired of feeling like this – I don't want to relive these feelings every time I look at you"

Callie stood from her chair and knelt between Arizona's legs as she took both her hands in her own "It's gonna take time sweetie – I'm still having nightmares but they are getting shorter and less frequent so that's a sign of things getting better already – soon you wont be able to stop looking at me again" she smirked to lighten the mood

"Oh so sure of yourself as always Dr. Torres" the Blonde smiled

"Hey it's not my fault I'm hot" she laughed when she received a light swat to the shoulder "Now – we are going to put on our pajama's, refill our glasses and sit our asses on that couch for the night while you cuddle me – ok?"

Nodding and rising to her feet, pulling the Latina up "That sounds amazing right now but first…" she trailed off with a raised eyebrow before cupping Callie's neck with both hands and pulling her into a open mouthed kiss.

It wasn't heated or meant to lead to anything; it was a kiss of reassurance for both of them.

* * *

Three months had passed before either woman had felt normality return to their lives. Not just the reoccurring visions of the incident but mending the bust up with Mark had taken its toll.

Both women struggled to forgive and forget what he had done.

To them it was a huge betrayal and when Arizona found out exactly why Mark kept both women from knowing their true feelings she actually had to be held back by Alex and Teddy but not without getting a shot in.

Mark required 3 stitches to his "beautiful" face while the feisty Blonde who promised to return with a brick next time had to reschedule her surgeries for the rest of the week to mend her swollen hand.

It took everything Callie had in her to forgive Mark including the surprising persuasion of her girlfriend who seemed to have been happy to punch Mark and move on.

"I see Markie Mark - the Penis Brain is back in the friend zone" Teddy smiled around the straw she was drinking from

"Yeah well he was a giant asshole, but no point holding grudges now – life's too short and all that crap" Callie waved a dismissive hand while she played with her salad with the other

Plonking down in the chair beside her girlfriend "You of all people should know life is too short and all that crap" Arizona smiled sweetly before kissing the Latina on the cheek and stealing a tomato from her plate

"I also know that violence is not the answer" Callie smirked when Arizona blushed

"I may or may not have lost my cool but I have no regrets" she confidently replied before eyeing Mark as he made his way over to the table "besides I was defending my girlfriends honour – that right babe?" she smiled whilst wrapping an arm around the Brunette's shouders

"Oh how romantic!" Teddy pretended to swoon whilst Callie just stared her Blonde in disbelief

"If you're gonna use that story then I'm going to tell people I took a bullet for you" she grimaced at her lovers reaction "too soon?"

"That will always 'be too soon,'" Arizona breathed

Clearing his throat, Mark stood like a lost puppy at the end of their table in the cafeteria.  
He fidgeted with his hands and his brow furrowed with thought.

Callie swore she had never seen him in such a state, the normally cocky man oozed confidence especially surrounded with gorgeous women.

"You gonna stand there Mark or would you like to join us?" Callie smirked, she couldn't help it, as bad as she felt for him she enjoyed the terrified eyes he was showing to her girlfriend

"Sit down Mark…I don't bite" Arizona smiled playfully as she received a nudge from the Latina beside her

"No…you punch" he mumbled almost inaudible as he slid into a chair beside Teddy

"Look guys" he began as the fidgeting returned "I hate to be the bearer of bad news…again" he sighed "but I think it's best I warn you…" he stumbled over his words

"Oh come on pretty boy…spit it out" Arizona chuckled, she too was enjoying this side of Mark Sloan

Callie was about to reprimand her girlfriend until the site before her stopped her dead. Dropping her fork with a loud clank to the plate, her mouth agape and eyebrows skyward.

Smiling until she followed the line of site of her lover "Erica Hahn" she muttered through gritted teeth as Mark squeezed his eyes closed. He was too late.

"Well well" Erica began with that trademark smirk plastered on her face "If it isn't Callie Torres and her minions" she scanned the table before stopping on the couple and noticing the intimate way Callie and Arizona were sitting together "It seems you like the Blondes, Callie…I'm more of a Brunette girl myself" she snorted "Isn't that right Arkansas?" she narrowed her eyes "You seem to _like _all the Brunette's in this hospital as a matter of fact…I believe they have all _liked_ you at one stage"

Erica barely got the last word out before Callie slammed down her fists on the table, jumping to her feet with such force that the chair she was sitting on was halfway across the room.

It startled the whole cafeteria into silence whilst everyone looked on, including the one person she really didn't want to be there.

"Torres!" the booming voice of Chief Webber rang out before the Latina could lay a finger on the Cardio Surgeon; she stopped short, breathing heavy from the excursion of rage.

"My office…now!"

* * *

**Yeah I know but it's better than nothing :-) I am currently going back and reading all my favourite stories on here to try and pick up some motivation to continue this!**


End file.
